Shadowed Fantasy
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Sakamaki, Mukami and Tskunami, the three famous families. Known far and wide around the world. When evil arises, what will these three families choose? Their decision is the web to the fly, the chance on being set free from its death is almost nothing. Will the Minami brothers protect her? Or will darkness fall upon Yui? (Minami family belongs to me. Rated M for violence & lemons)
1. Chapter 1

_The Sakamaki's... Mukami's... Tskunami's... _

_How are they so well known I wonder? Where did we go?_

_What existence banished us from vampire society? How are we like we are today?_

_So many questions... With no answers. But we do know one thing. _

_Karlheinz, he had betrayed us. _

_Legend says that at one point. Our family deprived from pure blooded vampires. We had major connections with both the pure blood families Sakamaki and Tskunami. At one point we ruled..._

_That was until the apocalypse came._

_Hunters chased us down, killing off every one of us. All except one. _

_His name, dare I say it. _

_Toshiaki._

_Chills run down my spine when I even think of him. The future heir to the throne._

_That was until Karlheinz took over. After that, we were wiped from the earth. Our existance only being one of legend. _

_I think its time for our return. Don't you?_

_The thought of watching them run, fearful for their lives makes my heart just... Oops, I forgot. I don't have a heart. Silly me. _

_Well, we will wedge our way back into this world. Won't we? Yui Komori._

* * *

><p>Yui woke up, startled by her dark dream. A dark voice still taunting her, nightmares still going even whilst awake.<p>

_'Won't we? Yui Komori.'_

A pained scream passed her lips as a jolt of pain ran through her head. Gripping her bed sheets tightly, she sobbed. Almost jumping as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her protectively.

"Shh... I've got you."

"R-Ruki... I-I-I-"

"Its okay, its only a nightmare." The black haired vampire assured. Rubbing her back comfortingly.

Continuing to sob, it started to die down. Until realization hit Yui like a brick. "W-Why am I here?"

A playful voice interrupted. "Don't you remember M neko-chan? Its wednesday! So you're staying here tonight!"

"Kou, how many times have I told you about that name. It irritates the life outta me."

"You call her Sow... And what life? You're dead! Ahahah!" Kou laughed. Clenching his bright blue eyes closed, before opening them quickly when the brunette's fist met his stomach. Wheezing a bit, he continued to laugh. "Ahah... Why are you so cruel...?"

"Fuck you." Yuma hissed. Walking over to Yui's bed and sitting on the edge. "Whats up with you? Why was you screaming?"

"I-I don't know... I just, heard something in my sleep. T-Then my h-h-head started to hurt and I-I-" The pink eyed girl was cut off by Ruki's finger being pressed against her lips.

The grey eyed teen stood, ruffling Yui's hair. "Its just your imagination. We're lucky Azusa hasn't woken. You know what he's like when he gets disturbed in his sleep."

"Eh? Why were you talking about me..."

Everyone turned to the lavender eyed vampire who stood by the door. Lazily rubbing his eyes. A cute yawn accompanying. "Is Yui-chan okay...? I heard a loud scream..."

"I-I'm fine Azusa. Sorry for waking you." The blonde apologized.

"Its okay. I was close to waking anyway." The youngest of the adoptive brothers told her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, beside Yuma. Who budged over a little to let his little brother sit.

Yui found this cute. Since all she ever saw the Sakamaki's doing is arguing.

"So~ Neko-chan! What cha dream about~?" Kou asked in a singsong voice.

Yuma snorted. "Not you, that's for sure." Pausing, he quietly muttered. "That fucking nickna-" Before being stopped in the middle of what he was saying by Ruki hitting him with a pillow. A large grin spread across his face.

_'Boys' _Yui thought with a small, bright smile. "Hey, uhm. Can you all go? You know... I'm kinda, not wearing much..."

"Really? You're not? Lets see." Yuma laughed, grabbing Yui's wrists. Much to her horror. Quickly releasing them soon after. "Eheheh, come on. I'm not that low."

"You act a lot like Laito..."

"Bad way or good way?"

"I don't know how to explain." Yui admitted, Ruki, Kou and Yuma stood. Walking towards the door.

Yuma and Kou said goodbye. Where as Ruki stopped to look back at Azusa, who was stuck to the bed like glue. Looking at his lap. "If you have another bad dream. Come to me, I'm assuming you know where my bedroom is by now. If you've forgotten. Go to either Kou, Yuma or Azusa's bedroom. Goodnight Yui." Slowly, Ruki walked out. Closing the door afterwards.

The blonde looked towards Azusa, who was now crawling over to her, till he was sitting right infront of the girl. "Is something wrong Azusa?" Yui asked. Fearing for the fragile boy. For herself also.

"Have you been having these dreams often?" The lavender eyed boy asked. Looking at the girl in front of him with a concerned frown. Hands reaching out to hold hers.

The pink eyed girl shook her head, gladly letting him hold her hands. "No, I haven't. This is the first time."

Azusa's eyes scanned hers. "Can you really not remember what the voices were saying?"

Yui tried her best to remember. Closing her eyes for a moment. "I can remember... They said something about Karlheinz..."

The vampire sat still for a moment. "Okay then, If you hear them when you get back to the Sakamaki mansion. Tell them to talk to me about it." Azusa told the blonde in a hushed tone.

Yui stared at the vampire curiously. Reaching out with her right hand to stroke his cheek, which he leaned into. Slowly, she ran her index finger over the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose. "I never asked. But where did you get this scar from?" She asked. Stroking over it slowly. Sadness ran through her as she remembered what the four brothers had been through to get to where they are today.

"... I got this scar from Justin, Melissa and Christina. You do remember them, right?"

Thoughts of Azusa's childhood filled her mind. Nodding slowly, Azusa pulled back a little. Stroking his own hand over the scar. "I miss them... They helped me become a masiochist... If it wasn't for them, I might not of met Ruki, Kou and Yuma..."

The blonde continued to gaze at the boy. "That would of been misfortunate. If you hadn't of met them, then I wouldn't of met you." A yawn passed Yui's lips.

Smiling slightly. Azusa lay next to Yui. Letting her lean on him. "Can I stay here for the night? I like your room... Its warm and welcoming."

"Sure Azusa." Yui breathed out, a delicate hand placed on his clothed chest. Within minutes, the girls breathing equaled out.

The lavender eyed boy stared at Yui in fascination. Stroking a hand through her lustrous waves of blonde hair. "You may not see it... But the Sakamaki's, Mukami's and Tskunami's have grown great respect for you. After all you've been through, we wouldn't want you to change..."

Nuzzling into the girls hair. The vampire sighed. "Karlheinz... Your efforts are going to waste... They're coming, I don't think we will be able to stop them."

The room went silent. The only thing breaking the silence was the steady breathing of Yui. Azusa's eyes closed. Falling off into a deep slumber.

_'We will get you Eve, and we will crush your tiny pathetic soul. Break it into thousands of tiny little pieces...'_


	2. Chapter 2

_'Can you feel it Komori? The darkness. Its attracted to you, pulling us closer. _

_So near, yet so far away. _

_It feeds off your sorrow, your pain, every emotion you emit. _

_Why do you push it away? Welcome the darkness in, and life will be a whole lot better._

_Are you ready to join us?'_

"Oi! Chichineshi!" The blonde blinked out of her daydream. Inviting her mind back into the limo, which she was seated beside Ayato and Subaru. The snow haired vampire seemed to be in a world of his own. Not even glancing at Yui. Staring at his lap. Whilst Ayato had both of his hands on Yui's shoulders. Shaking her.

"Ayato, calm down. You're going to make her delicate body fall apart." Laito chuckled. Tilting his hat up to let his mischievous and slightly perverted gaze land on the human girl.

The said boy grunted, turning back to the girl. "Whats up with you? I know staying at the Mukami's is a drag, but I wouldn't expect it to be enough for you to want to escape the world."

The pink eyed girl shrugged Ayato's hands off of her. "Its not them, I'm just a little out of it today." The girl admitted. Straightening the bottom of her skirt which was crumpled a little. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Who says I was scared? Just a little angry that you was ignoring me."

Everyone except Yui and Subaru rolled their eyes. Katato muttered small things to Teddy, about how strange the girl was and how normal Subaru is acting.

Subaru looked over to Reiji, who had his eyes closed calmly. "How long till we get to school? This ride is fucking my mind up."

Reiji slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "We should be there in a few minutes at the most." Turning his gaze to Shu, who was beside him. The purple haired vampire scowled. "Straighten yourself up. Stop being so informal."

The blonde ignored his younger sibling, a shallow grunt echoing in his throat. "...Quiet... I need to... Listen..."

Kanato blinked his big violet eyes and turned to the girl. "Say, Yui-chan, when you came back from the Minami's. You were kind of... Out of it, is something wrong?"

"I-Its nothing." The girl replied softly, folding her arms and listening to the voices which whispered to her. Taking great notice in every word they said.

_'Have you condemed to Karlheinz?'_

_'How much he had hurt us... How much pain he made us suffer...'_

_'The agony...'_

The human girl finally answered them back in her mind. _'Whoever you are, no. I don't blame Karlheinz for anything, he has done nothing bad to me. In fact, if it wasn't for Karlheinz, I would be dead. It is very rude to intrude into someone's mind and manipulate them, thank you very much.'_

Ayato turned to Yui with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you talking to your inner voice?"

Yui tensed, cold sweat forming on her forehead. "Eheheh, I'm bored..."

_'But bad has he done to many other innocent vampires. Komori, stay aware. For eyes of wolves will be following your every move. _

_Stay aware... For the Sakamaki's and Mukami's can protect you no longer._

_You will belong to us. You will follow our every command._

_Chosen Eve.'_

The voices stopped as the limo came to a halt. "Finally, now I can sit alone without having a bunch of retards talking around me." Subaru hissed, violently pushing his way to get out of the limo first. Though he never dared to touch Yui.

"Tch." Reiji tutted, turning to Yui. "Follow him, I've been asked by Yuma for Subaru to accompany you for the day."

_'Why Subaru? Wait, why is Yuma asking something of the Sakamaki brothers?'_

"Just be thankful it wasn't Ruki." Ayato grumbled to himself, nudging the girl out of the limo with him. "You need me to take you to the Library? Subaru usually sits there on Tuesdays."

Yui shook her head, a bright smile upon her lips. "No thanks, I know where to go."

"I'm taking you anyway. Be thankful that this Ore-sama is escorting you anywhere." He boasted, grasping onto the blonde's wrist and tugging her into the school.

Politely, Yui waved goodbye to the other four brothers before disappearing into the large doors of the school. A heavy breath passing her lips as she feebly tried her best not to fall over as Ayato tugged her along the corridor.

"It feels rather as if he's forcing me to the library than escorting me." Yui whispered, not noticing the emerald stare that Ayato held onto her expression until it had left her.

The reddish brown haired vampire let go of the girls wrist quickly as they neared the Library. "Come to class if you can't find him." He muttered quickly, before disappearing into thin air.

_'So much for conversation...' _She thought, walking towards the doors and looking around as she did. _'I wonder why the hallways are deserted.'_

Lost in thought, the human bumped into something hard, a startled squeak passing her lips as she did.

"Heheh, you know. The longer you hang about there, the more tempting you become."

The blonde leapt backwards. "I-I'm so sorry!" Big, bright pink eyes gazed up at the being she had ran into. A tall teen stood there, messy trio colored blonde, brown and ginger hair covered part of his left eye. Thin, wolf like yellow eyes held a playful, yet dangerous stare. The schools uniform was crumpled and unattended to.

"Eh? Its nothing!" He laughed, ruffling his hair with his left hand. "Uh, could you help me? I'm kinda lost."

Uncertain of helping him, Yui then softly nodded. "Uhm, sure... Where are you hoping to go to?"

"I'm looking for a friend. 2nd year high school student Kou, do you know his class?" The teen asked, blinking down at the girl.

_'He knows Kou? They're friends?' _She thought. "Oh, yeah. We have homeroom at the same time. Come on, I'll show you."

Turning away from the Library, Yui led the tall, must I say handsome guy to her homeroom. Where Kou most likely was sitting and trying to annoy Yuma.


End file.
